legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Act III: Episodes 16 and 17: Endgame/Transcript
Part 1 Characters Heroes James "Mustang" McCracken Fluttershy (Equestria Girls) *Theta Garth Chairman Malcolm Hargrove (Letter only) Agent York Taichi "Tai" Kamiya Twilight Sparkle Villains The Didact *Promethean Knights *Nightmare Forces *Bagra Army Transcript Chairman:'' To Sergeant James R. McCracken of Task Force One Fourty-Two from the Chairman of the Oversight Subcommittee: Dear Sergeant, I send this memo to you to inform you that we've successfully cleared you of any disavowed status under the order of the Lead Inheritor, Princess Luna. I would also like to inform you that the Princess has also been granted full and official Leadership of the Multi-Universal United Government, and has promoted Revan to Leader of the Order of the Just. Commander Mason has received your notice and he including myself wish you a speedy recovery. Chairman Malcolm Hargrove of the Oversight Subcommittee. ''"Endgame, Part 1" Sergeant James "Mustang" McCracken Oakfield, Albion Task Force 142 - Away On Official Leave December 17, 2013 - Six days after the letter from the Chairman was received. (Mustang is looking out a window at Barnum taking a photo of his dog, Soap. Barnum then arrives with Soap and Fluttershy.) Barnum: There we go. Now we just have to wait three months for the picture to develop, and I'll come back then. Fluttershy: Um, three months? Barnum: Well I've been in other parts of the Multi-Universe myself, and technology here is not as.. new as yours is. It'll take some time. Fluttershy: All right. (Barnum leaves, Soap then runs up to his owner.) Mustang: Hey boy! (Gets out a ball) Go long! (Fluttershy and Mustang sit at a table. Theta appears.) Theta: (To Mustang) Your dog seems friendly. Mustang: Oh, you like him, Theta? Theta: Yeah. Fluttershy: '''He is friendly. He's been good with people ever since I rescued him. '''Theta: '''That sounds kind of you. '''Mustang: What can she say, Theta? It's what she is. Theta: I know. She been kind to me too, Fluttershy: I think it's time you logged off, Theta. Theta: All right. (Logs off) (Garth enters) Mustang: Garth, everything alright? Garth: '''Good morning, James. There's something I must tell you. '''Mustang: Yes? Garth: I am departing for Equestria tonight. The Didact is planning an attack there. Mustang: What?! How?! The Didact was supposed to be dead! Garth: That's what I thought. But he survived worse than what he did after his encounter with Princess Luna. I need to assist in defend the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom. I'll return eventually. (As Garth starts to leave, Mustang thinks for a bit, and stops Garth for a moment.) Mustang: Garth! I'm going with you! Fluttershy: What? Garth: '''James. '''Mustang: '''If the five heroes aren't together, you won't make it! You guys can't do this without me! '''Garth: Are you sure you're ready for this? Mustang: Ready or not, I must! I'M GOING! (A glowing light appears in front of Mustang, revealing an evolved D-Tector. It lands in Mustang's hands.) Mustang: My decision... is final. (Mustang and Garth then depart. Meanwhile outside of Ponyville, a pelican carrying Twilight, Tai, and York fly towards the Didact's Cryptum.) Tai: Looks like the Didact's Cryptum is staying at a northeastern trajectory, keep on it York. York: '''Got it. '''Twilight: '''Do you think everyone will be ready? '''Tai: I don't think, I know. We'll be fine. York: Didact dead ahead! (Tai gets in the Co-Pilot seat.) Tai: He doesn't know we're here, so don't fire until we get there. (A high number of Nightmare Forces start speeding toward the Pelican.) Twilight: '''You were saying?! '''Tai: Okay! I take it back! The Didact DEFINITELY knew we were coming!!! Didact: Your foolish actions to silence me have been misguided, warriors! (The Nightmare Forces possesses the electric systems of the Pelican, causing it to plummet.) York: 'We're going down!!!! (Everyone straps in. The Pelican eventually crash lands just outside Ponyville City Hall.) Part 2 Characters Heroes James "Mustang" McCracken Princess Celestia *Epsilon Princess Luna Princess Cadence Twilight Sparkle Taichi "Tai" Kamiya Agent York Davis Motomiya Ken Ichijouji *Imperialdramon/Fighter Mode Garth Reaver Hero of Bowerstone Kouichi Kimura CT Agent North Cortana Frank Woods Villains The Didact *Promethean Knights *Nightmare Forces *Bagra Army ''"Endgame, Part 2" Crashed Pelican Outside Ponyville City Hall December 17, 2013 (At the crash site, Twilight, Tai, and York quickly recover.) '''Twilight: Is everyone alright?! Tai and York: We're good. (Everypony eventually start to turn their attention to the Didact's cryptum, where he then emerges and releases a number Nightmare Forces, Promethean Knights, Pteramon, and Troopmon. The Pteramon start to strike the structures in Ponyville as everypony starts to run for cover.) Tai: What's the Didact here for, anyway?! Twilight: The Composer. I know it was destroyed, but we still have a small piece of it. If the Didact gets that piece, it'll be enough to compose anyone in his way! York: Where is it?! Twilight: The Castle. (York and Tai looks at the Friendship Rainbow Castle.) York: '''How are we gonna stop him? '''Mustang: Leave it to us. (Mustang arrives with Garth, Reaver, Sparrow, Kouichi, Davis, Ken, ExVeemon, and Stingmon.) Mustang: We have Palmer and her SPARTANs defending the Castle, and they need help! Get over there! We'll handle the Didact! Twilight: What about you?! Are you sure you're ready for this?! Mustang: Well if I don't try without another possession from the Nightmare Forces, then it won't matter either way, now will it? (Twilight smiles) Twilight: I guess not. Mustang: Then go! They need you at your castle, Twilight!!! (Twilight, York, and Tai the head off to the castle. The Didact approaches.) Didact: (To Mustang) You've been freed from your possession of this energy! Such a phenomenon should not have been possible!! Mustang: Not even the Nightmare Forces can keep me in their control, Didact!! What ever you're using them for is going to end!! (Mustang gets out his Grav Hammer and rushes at the Didact, but the Didact uses Kinesis to constrain him.) Didact: (Unmasks) So misguided! (The Didact continues to use Kinesis on Mustang.) Didact: '''It is time to meet your predecessor's fate, Hero of Strength!! '''Davis: '''NO! '''Ken: WE WON'T LOSE!! (ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA Digivolves to Paildramon and then Mega Digivolves to Imperialdramon and eventually to Fighter Mode. Imperialdramon then frees Mustang from the Didact's grip.) Ken: '''Are you alright? '''Mustang: I'm good! But he can't do this alone! Everyone, attack at the same time with everything we got!!! (Everyone then attacks the Didact at the same time, he is only hurt a small amount.) Imperialdramon: That didn't work?! Mustang: What?! (Imperialdramon then flies into the sky prepares his Giga Crusher. The Didact rises infront of him.) Imperialdramon: GIGA CRUSHER!!!! (The attack hits the Didact, but with unusually little effect.) Davis: NO WAY HE COULD'VE SURVIVED THAT!!! Didact: '''You have underestimated the power that I possess! (Three different energy blasts his the Didact from behind. It was Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence. Epsilon appears.) '''Epsilon-Church: Boo, mother----er!!! Princess Celestia: Epsilon?! Epsilon-Church: Sorry. Mustang: (Thinking) How are we gonna beat this guy? Wait! (Reaches in his bag in pulls out the Purge) (Out loud) That's it!!! (To Epsilon) Church, over here!!! (Church then enters the Purge, activating it. Mustang then uses his D-Tector, scans its data, and releases a blast of energy, reviving Agents North and CT, Reznov, reactivates Cortana, and release the Omni Sword, causing Imperialdramon to go from Fighter Mode to Paladin Mode.) Didact: This can't be!!! Mustang: '''IT IS!!! YOU'RE DONE!!! (Imperialdramon then rushes at the Didact. The Didact fires at him, but to no effect.) '''Imperialdramon: OMNI SWORD!!! (The Didact's armor is ruptured and Epsilon uses his memories from inside the Purge, causing the Didact to disintegrate and is sent to Oblivion. A bright light then occurs, a few hours later, Mustang reawakens.) Princess Luna: James, James! Mustang: Wha? What happened? Tai: We did it. We won. (Tai and Agent North helps Mustang to his feet.) Mustang: Agent North? He was dead. How? Cortana: What? You really thought that wasn't possible. It was your optimism, your strength. You did this. You brought the downfall of the Didact and the Nightmare Forces. Princess Celestia: You still had the Purge with you. Combining it with Epsilon cause most of the friends we've lost to return. (Mustang starts tearing up. He then gets a question in his head.) Mustang: By the way, where IS Epsilon? (Epsilon appears) Epsilon-Church: Aw. You miss me. Mustang: Shut up, Church! (Everyone starts laughing. A day later, on Coruscant, Mustang is seen in his formal Marines uniform with Woods and Garth.) Woods: You've done good kid. Mustang: Thanks, Sarge. Garth: After the ceremony, I am going back. Mustang: Going back? To Samarkand? Garth: Yes. You know everything you need to, James. There's nothing more I can teach you. Mustang: It was nice to have you as a mentor then, Garth. Thank you. (At the ceremony at Senate Tower, Avatar Korra begins to speak.) Korra: All citizens of the Multi-Universal United Government, it is with great honor as the Avatar to announce that Princess Luna is now your full Lead Inheritor! (Luna approaches and the crowd cheers with joy. She then begins to speak.) Princess Luna: Faithful subjects, I am honored to receive full leadership, and I will try my very best to lead you! The events of these past six months has left our people scared, broken, and with many scars to mend! I will first start with repairing the damage done to Ponyville at the hands of the Didact, and then provide tighter security at the ruins of Requiem! (Mustang then receives a medal for his actions.) Princess Luna: I would also like to thank all of the heroes that work night and day to bring these threats to an end! Their work and sacrifice will never be forgotten! (Mustang then enters his suite and goes to sleep, relaxed and happy to know that everything has calmed down.) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Act III: Skyrim Category:The Search for Rarity Category:The Search for Rarity Episodes Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Coolautiz Category:Forerunner Arc Category:Nightmare Rarity Arc Category:Final Parts of The Search for Rarity Category:Transcripts